Curiosidades
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco] Draco e Harry estão no escritório trabalhando. Então o loiro recebe um e-mail perguntando "Cara, você sabe o que é Drarry?" e transforma o dia dos dois em um mar de descobertas impressionantes.


**Curiosidades**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Trabalhava com Harry e Rony já fazia anos e há muito haviam deixado as rivalidades de lado. Claro que ainda rolava umas alfinetadas, mas tinham uma boa convivência, tanto no trabalho quanto fora dele. Até suas esposas tinham uma boa amizade. Astoria, sua esposa, decidira começar a trabalhar depois que conhecera Ginevra e Hermione, não gostou muito no começo, mas com Scorpius em Hogwarts ela ficava muito sozinha. Acabou não se importando muito.

Era um daqueles dias chatos no ministério. Rony havia saído para fazer algumas investigações e, Harry e ele, estavam entediados no trabalho. Há alguns anos Harry conseguira implementar internet no local. Achava desnecessário, mas com o tempo acabou gostando e aprendendo a utilizar aquela ferramenta trouxa. Recebeu um e-mail e vincou a testa.

- Potter?

- Fala Malfoy. – respondeu Harry sem levantar a cabeça.

Como suas mesas ficavam na mesma sala os dois passavam muito tempo juntos.

- Já ouviu falar em Drarry?

Então levantou a cabeça olhando para o loiro que estava lhe encarando.

- Drarry? Não, o que é isso?

- Também não sei. Olha – e Harry arrastou a cadeira para o seu lado – recebi esse e-mail do Blaise. Ele parece estar morrendo de rir de tantos _"kkk"_ que tem nessa coisa, e no final ele fala _"Cara, você sabe o que é Drarry?"_ e colocou mais um monte de _"kkk"._

- Bom, não sei o que é Malfoy, mas agora fiquei curioso. Vamos pesquisar... Abre o Google.

- Hum, aquela ferramenta de busca trouxa, né? – falou abrindo uma nova página e digitando _"O que é Drarry?"._

Depois de um pouco de pesquisa veio a resposta "Drarry: é Draco e Harry juntos – casal".

Draco sentia o rosto queimar enquanto lia aquilo com olhos arregalados enquanto Harry parecia ter engasgado com alguma coisa.

- O que é isso? Essas pessoas tem algum tipo de problema? – perguntou o moreno irritado.

- Com certeza! Como se algum dia eu fosse ficar com você Potter.

- Ah, claro! Até parece que eu quero.

- Como não ia querer? Essa minha pele branquinha e macia, meus cabelos sedosos, todos me querem Potter. Posso entender porque você quer ficar comigo. – respondeu com cara de quem sabe das coisas.

- Malfoy você tem problemas cara.

- Então vamos ver!

E começaram a pesquisar. Encontraram um site chamado fanfiction . net e a primeira história chamava "Green Eyes", passaram a tarde lendo.

- Viu Draco, você que se apaixonou por mim! – falou estufando o peito.

- Quem é essa Amy Lupin? Vou dar uma bela de uma maldição para ela ver qual a verdade disso tudo. Eu, Draco Malfoy, apaixonado por Harry Potter? Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas?

Estava totalmente revoltado.

- Ei Draco, aqui no final ela fala de uma fic "censurado" em outro perfil, vamos ver?

Abriram a página e começaram ler. Harry estava azul, Draco parou de respirar.

- Sirius... Eu nunca imaginaria isso. Remus então. Ted nunca pode ler isso!

- Sirius? E nós dois? Por que eu tenho que ser... Você sabe... Por que eu? – perguntou amuado.

- Falei que você que se apaixonou por mim!

- É, mas bem que você não conseguia tirar as mãos do meu corpinho Potter!

- Ah... Vá pro inferno Malfoy!

- Vamos tirar isso a limpo!

Voltaram a pesquisar mais fics. E encontraram uma chamada _"Severus e o pesseguinho"._ Com toda calma começaram a ler. O trabalho há muito tempo esquecido.

- COMO? Eu e aquele Seboso? Ela tá louca? – Harry andava de um lado para o outro irritado.

- Severus... Como você pode? – Draco não acreditava no que estava lendo. Seu padrinho, sua memória estaria para sempre manchada.

- Vou assassinar essa Magalud! Não! Não adianta... Vou ter prazer em arrancar cada pedaço do corpo desse ser. – rosnava.

- Ok, ok. Calma! Vamos pesquisar mais. Ainda quero entender por que eu que tenho... Você sabe, que ficar... Sabe... – seu rosto queimava.

- Pesquisa de uma vez Malfoy! – respondeu sentando irritado na sua cadeira.

Encontraram outra fic chamada _"Gravidade"_ e começaram a ler com cautela.

- COMO? Sangue de Veela? Harry, essas pessoas tem problemas! E outra, por que sempre eu que tenho que me apaixonar por você? Ah por favor, é lógico que é o contrário! – bufava olhando para a tela do computador.

- Falei Malfoy! Você me ama cara!

- Pro inferno Potter! Vou começar uma lista de pessoas para assassinar. Mais uma para a lista... J. P. Malfoy! Ainda tem a audácia de usar meu sobrenome.

Harry ria enquanto pesquisava outras histórias. Encontrou uma que pareceu interessante _"I Can See Clearly Now"_ e começou a ler com Draco ao seu lado ainda bufando.

- Que merda é essa? Por que eu te agarrei? - reclamou o moreno.

- Ah, finalmente um com cérebro. É mais que lógico que você tente me agarrar Potter, sou lindo! Esse Felton Blackthorn está a salvo da minha ira.

- Mas não esta salvo da minha! – reclamou Harry começando sua própria lista de assassinatos.

Foi a vez do loiro rir e pesquisar mais algumas. Encontraram uma chamada _"Amor é uma desculpa para se machucar"_ e puxou Harry que rosnava andando de um lado para o outro para ler.

- EMO? EMO? Essa tá louca? EMO? – gritava sem se controlar.

- Viu Potter! Eu te dei um fora. RÁ! Bem feito! Mais uma que escapou da minha lista.

- Pois ela acabou de ganhar o primeiro lugar da minha! – respondeu escrevendo Rapousa na sua folha.

- Você me ama Potter, admita! – riu se sentindo todo.

- Só pesquisa Malfoy antes que eu te amaldiçoe junto.

Encontraram várias outras e aos poucos as listas de cada um foi crescendo, Alis Clow, Bela-chan, Daphne P, IamAGreekLeaf, Agata Ridlle, Topaz Autumn Sprout, MalukaChan, Patronus Moonstone, Kimberly Anne Potter, Sanae-chan, e muitas outras foram juradas de morte.

- Potter, eu não acredito que alguém possa imaginar que ficaríamos juntos.

- Nem fala Malfoy – falou ainda com os olhos arregalados – as coisas que eu li. Nunca mais conseguirei ser o mesmo.

- Eu grávido... – Malfoy falou passando as mãos horrorizado pelo rosto.

- E depois eu... – Potter mal conseguia focar em algo pensando nas fics que lera.

Então do nada Draco bateu na mesa com o punho fechado olhando para ele com superioridade.

- Agora, admita Potter!

- Hein? Admitir o que Malfoy?

- Que você me ama! Lógico!

- Ficou louco? Acho melhor ligar pro St. Mungus e te internar, pirado.

Sentaram em seus lugares ainda bufando e pensando em tudo que leram.

Harry olhou de lado para Draco e o loiro fazia uma cara de irritação e passava as mãos pelo cabelo. Notou que isso era um tique, fazia isso sempre que ficava nervoso. Pela maneira como os fios caiam em seu rosto novamente deveria ser bem sedoso mesmo. Gostaria de tocar para saber e...

"_SANTO MERLIN! O que eu estou pensando? Estou... O que? Checando o Draco? Pera... Desde quando ele é Draco?"_

Viu o loiro olhar para ele com a sobrancelha levantada com cara de "o que foi?". Ficou vermelho e baixou os olhos.

Draco sorriu sem notar, aqueles olhos verdes realmente eram algo de outro mundo, e ele ficava muito fofo quando corava. Levantou a mão para tocá-lo quando de repente parou com a mão no ar.

"_QUE MERDA! Eu estou admirando Harry?! E desde quando ele é Harry? Mas combina bem mais chamar ele assim do que Potter, o nome sai mais intimo e... PARA DE PENSAR ISSO! Argh!"_

Puxou a mão de volta vermelho e irritado.

A lista de assassinato já esquecida enquanto tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo.

"_Melhor ficar longe dessas fics"_ pensaram.

O problema: Já era tarde demais!

* * *

**N/A:** Rs, me diverti escrevendo essa. Tive essa idéia quando vi um quadrinho do Draco, depois coloco para vocês verem.

Então, gostaram? hehe, tem muitas autoras que eu adoro, não tinha como colocar todas, seria nomes demais hehe, mas saibam que eu adoro esses autores que coloquei, e estou sempre pesquisando novos, então espero que curtam essa minha comédia e possam se divertir com esses dois tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo!

Um grande beijo a todos e deixem reviews para saber o que acharam, ok?


End file.
